Damaged Beauty
by SofiaDanielaFH
Summary: After Stefan abandons Elena all she has anymore is Damon. Her only support, her only survival all relys on this one man, this one beautiful stunning man who she slowly falls in love with after their little adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

He laid her down on the bed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He hated seeing her like this, so hurt, so fragile. It had been a few months since Stefan has left her without even saying a goodbye. There were times where she just have a random outburst and start crying her innocent little eyes out. It hurt so much seeing her in that state. It's all Stefan's fault Damon reminds himself looking at her tear stained face.

Damon gently slid off her jeans and shirt, dressing her in one of he's own. In the last few months they'd gotten closer. She trusted him, and he trusted her… Hell he loved her. Damon had been taking care of her ever since Stefan left, she didn't have anyone else. She's only 17 and yet he's all she has. That's what hurt her the most, the fact that the one person who she thought she would live and die with left her with nothing, until she realized she had Damon.

He reached for the covers as she rolled onto her side letting out sad little moans. She grabbed at the fabric tightly with her hands as if she were having a nightmare. Carefully Damon laid by her side gently rubbing her back with he's hand. He saw that shed open her eyes for a split second before more tears started falling from her eyes. She instantly put her head just below he's chin and cried into he's chest. He was already used to this, he knew what to expect from her. He knew how fragile she really was and how no matter how much she tried to act strong he knew it was just an act. He knew, and she knew, he'd always be there for her.

The night passed slowly, Damon barely slept. He just laid there and soothed the trembling girl in he's arms as she had nightmares all throughout the night.

Morning finally came. She opened her eyes rubbing at them. She flinched when she realised how much she must have been crying because they were sore to the touch. Damon instantly passed he's thumb over her tired eyes and kissed her forehead ''its okay, I'm here.'' He reassured her. He felt her nod and then she buried her face into he's chest again. He loved this silent moments where he got to just hold her, and comfort her. But he would never forgive he's brother for all the pain he had put her through. If he were ever to see him again he would kill him, torture him for everything he'd done wrong.

Elena slowly sat up taking in the daylight. She moaned feeling pain all throughout her body. ''Here, this will help.'' He handed her a glass of water and pain killers. He rubbed her back as she downed them and leaned into him. He placed the glass on the dresser. ''Come on, you need to eat something.'' He grabbed her hand and led her out of bed and downstairs into the kitchen.

She sat on a stool at the counter and rested her head on it obviously still tired. ''What would you like?'' ''Toast, pancakes, waffles…'' She laughed and he smiled softly at her, he was glad to see that smile on her face.

''Toast please. '' He nodded as got the bread and butter and prepared her toast. While he waited he sat across from her at the counter putting he's hand on her cheek feeling her soft skin. She was truly beautiful, no matter how damaged she was, she was always beautiful. ''Thank you'' she almost whispered and gave him a soft smile before getting up and hugging him. ''thank you.'' She repeated again.

That week past rather fast, there were good and bad days, but mostly good. Every day was the same routine, wake up, have breakfast, sit around all day, and sleep. It was getting pretty boring and Damon had, had enough of it. So he came up with an idea, something that hopefully would brighten up the damaged girl before him, something that would make her alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena turned off the water stepping out of the shower and wrapping one of her fluffy white towels around her that sat just below her hips. She cursed under her breath as she realized she had left her clothes in the bedroom… That meant she would have to try and get there without Damon noticing.

She opened the door looking both ways and started tiptoeing. She looked behind her when suddenly she ran into something, no not something, someone. Startled she stepped back and squealed turning around. Her face turned bright red as she realised that she had just bumped into Damon with nothing but a towel separating them.

''Forget something?'' Damon said. She could tell he was smirking, she knew him too well. ''Can you look away please?'' she said knowing that he was blocking the door to the bedroom. ''now why would I do that?'' She turned around her face bright red looking at the ground. She held onto the towel with both hands gripping it as hard as she could.

Damon looked her up and down enjoying himself way too much. Seeing her so nervous was too cute. He stepped away and gestured so that she could enter the room. She walked in and closed the door as soon as she turned around to the bed, there he was guarding her clothes. ''Damon!'' She said furiously.

''Your cute when your pissed off.'' He said again with a smirk plastered to he's face. He held up the pair of lace underwear she had picked out. ''Nice choice.'' He licked he's lips. He was having too much fun to just stop now.

Elena stepped forward trying to snatch her clothes back. Suddenly she realized both hands had left the towel. Just when it was about to fall down Damon held it up for her. He wasn't going to go that far.

''Lesson number one, you should always keep a hand on the towel.'' He continued holding onto the towel as embarrassment flooded her. She just stood there unable to move, not saying anything. For a second he contemplated if she was still breathing. He waved he's free hand in front of her face. ''Elena, anyone home?''

She snapped back into reality and grabbed the towel for herself, Damon letting go. She doesn't know why but she suddenly missed the cool feeling of he's hand brushing against her… no Elena, compose yourself, you love Stefan remember. And just like that tears started pouring from her eyes sending her crashing to the ground.

Damon was right by her side to catch her. ''hey, hey it's okay.'' He picked her up placing her on the bed trying to comfort her. He knew she was freezing when he noticed her shivering and Goosebumps forming on her skin. ''Okay get dressed and we can get you some hot chocolate to warm you up. I have a surprise for you.'' She wiped away her tears and looked at him. A surprise? ''I'll tell you after you get dressed so hurry up.'' Just like that he let her have her privacy by leaving the room.

Elena walked downstairs still a little shaken up. She made her way to the kitchen where a steaming cup of hot chocolate awaited her. ''Feeling better?'' he knew he shouldn't of asked that but he couldn't help it, the words just came out of he's mouth. He saw her nod, but could see the pain in her eyes.

''Okay so what's the surprise?'' She said taking a sip of the hot beverage. ''Were, going on a road trip.''

She looked at him wide eyed. ''A road trip?'' He nodded, ''A road trip.''


	3. Chapter 3

Elena and Damon were busy packing for their road trip. ''So where exactly are we going?'' she said whilst obviously over packing. Damon rolled he's eyes when he saw her trying to squish her bag shut. He walked over and closed it in one swift move. ''Everywhere.'' He finally replied.

''Okay and where is everywhere?'' She sat down smiling. God she's gorgeous, she just has every part of him wrapped around that little finger of hers and she knows it. ''You'll see.'' He said looking away and picking up all the bags ready to load them into the car. She went to help him but realised it was useless when he gestured at her otherwise. She sat back down on the bed looking around the room.

A photograph caught her eye. She got up and slowly made her way towards it picking it up she gave a sad smile. It was a photograph of her and Stefan that she had framed and given him it for he's birthday. She picked up the photograph putting in into her purse knowing she would regret it if she left it behind. As much as he hurt her, she still loved him.

She barely noticed Damon watching her until he coughed. He shot her a glance and she knew it was time to go. She gave him a smile. He could see the hurt behind that smile, again she was trying to put up a strong act. He sighed making he's way towards her and wrapping he's arm around her waist leading her out of the house.

She got into the passenger seat of the car putting her seatbelt on. Damon closed her door and got into the driver's seat starting up the engine. The engine roared, Elena got one last glance of the house as Damon drove away.

A few hours later Elena had fallen asleep. She turned on her side hunched over towards Damon. He couldn't resist the urge to stroke her hair. She was so precious, he knew she'd never be he's but he couldn't help but baby her, she was he's baby no matter what happened or what she felt towards him. She reached out and grabbed he's hand entwining their fingers. The perfect fit. She pulled their entwined hands against her cheek brushing against the corners of her lips. He felt her smile contently and he couldn't help but return the smile.

As it started to get cold Damon decided it would be a good time to park the van he had _rented._

He picked her up out from the passenger seat and put her inside on one of the beds pulling the covers over her. She opened her eyes looking around slightly confused. ''Shh, go back to sleep.'' The weight on the bed shifted as he sat beside her. She nestled into him and closed her eyes again falling into a deep sleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night with a large bang outside. Damon shot up before her. ''Stay here, and don't move.'' He went outside and looked around breathing in a familiar scent, that's when she screamed.

Stefan had found he's way to them and snuck into the van while Damon wasn't looking locking it from the inside.

''Stefan…'' Elena whispered her hand covering her mouth, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Something was off about him though, he wasn't the caring loving Stefan she knew. ''Stefan open the fucking door you hear me!'' Damon banged on the door continuously until he finally pried it open.

He dashed in and pulled Stefan out of the car. Elena hurried out still in shock. Both Damon and Stefan were on the ground, Stefan now with a log going through he's stomach. The sight made Elena nauseous. Stefan was back… He was different but back. But how did he find them? How would he know where they were?


	4. Chapter 4

Just like that she ran next to a hunched over and puked, she couldn't help it. She felt so sick in that moment. Her eyes stung, and her stomach hurt in ways you would think were inhumanly possible. Tears fell from her eyes. Damon ran to her holding her hair out of the way and caressing her. He looked at he's brother who had pulled the log out and thrown it aside. He saw hurt in he's eyes. He didn't understand, one minute he didn't even recognise he's brother… it's like all it took was for this one human to break down to make he's humanity come back to surface. Damon put he's arm around Elena's waist, her face was against he's chest, she was hiccupping and sobbing she couldn't stand to look at Stefan.

''Elena…'' Stefan whispered making he's way towards her. She shivered at him saying her name. ''Don't, don't come near her.'' Damon protested he signalled her to go back into the van but she wouldn't. Her hands gripped at he's shirt and she wouldn't budge. She felt her shake her head softly against him. She didn't want to be left alone, she needed to be held he realized.

He looked up at he's brother who was now only standing inches away from them. He reached out he's hand and touched the back of her head. ''Elena please…'' She tried to move further away, although Damon didn't budge from he's spot.

''What are you doing here Stefan, you left, you hurt her, she was getting better, and now you hurt her again. What is it that you want!?'' He stepped back tears forming in he's eyes. He could feel knots forming in he's stomach. ''I didn't mean to hurt her.'' ''Elena, I'm sorry.'' She continued holding on to Damon.

And just like that Stefan was gone, leaving Damon with the sobbing girl in he's arms. He sighed and ran he's fingers through her hair. ''He's gone, it's okay now.''

Hours had passed that felt like minutes. Damon was driving now to the nearest hotel he could find. Elena fast asleep in the passenger seat her hand entwined with he's. He parked when they finally got there, and gently woke her up.

Damon booked a room while Elena sat in the lobby chairs obviously still shaken up. He led her to the room. He saw her yawning a few times.

''I'm going to take a shower'' She said. He wouldn't have been able to hear her if he didn't have heightened senses.

She went to take her shower, feeling the warm water on her back. She could feel all her muscles relax and she felt slightly relieved. Turning off the water she got dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt not caring how she looked. She left the bathroom putting her dirty clothes in the suitcase. She turned around to see Damon, he was in a pair of pyjama pants and wasn't wearing a shirt. He was laying on the bed reading a book. It wasn't like Damon to read but in these past few months it seemed almost a part of he's daily routine.

Her breath caught in her throat seeing him like that. She had to admit he was gorgeous to stare at.

He's gaze turned to her and he gave her a soft smile. ''Nice legs'' He winked making her blush.

''Nice abs.'' She gestured. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. ''Come here idiot.'' She made her way to him. He moved aside and opened the covers allowing her to lay by he's side.

She put her arm around he's chest snuggling into him and breathing in he's scent. This isn't what friends act like, but she didn't care. It comforted her to know he would always be by her side. She was slowly falling in love with the guy next to her and she didn't even see it.

Damon continued reading he's book as she fell asleep. He got up and got a glass of bourbon opening one of the windows to get some fresh air in the room.

Elena sighed contently at the fresh breeze that passed her. She opened her eyes when she heard her phone ringing. Suddenly she felt a pain in her heart, what if it were Stefan?

Damon must have known what she was thinking because just like that he answered the phone for her. ''Elena Gilberts phone.''

There was no reply on the other end. ''Hello?'' after what seemed like a long time he finally heard breathing. ''Stefan if that's you leave her the fuck alone you got it.'' He hung up and threw the phone on the dresser.

''don't worry, tomorrow were getting out of here okay.'' He reassured her finishing he's bourbon and turning the lights off.

Elena couldn't sleep, by the time day came she was exhausted she let out a huge yawn getting into the van. She had huge dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of converse.

He loved when she dressed simple and didn't put on a bunch of unnecessary makeup, honestly her natural beauty is the best.

''Why the face princess?'' She turned to him, ''couldn't sleep… You snore.'' She lied, and he knew why.

''Where are we going today?'' He decided to tell her, maybe to just give her something to look forward to.

''Were going to go to a bar and you're going to have fun and get drunk.''

She smiled at him. ''I like the sound of that.'' She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Holding Damon's hand had become a habit, it seemed like a natural reflex, and he let her every time.


	5. Chapter 5

They got to the bar. Damon opened the door letting Elena walk in first. ''ladies first.'' He smirked and she couldn't resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him. In response he slapped her butt and heard her squeal, he chuckled walking in behind her.

She sat on a stool next to the bar as he ordered. Elena downed a shot of vodka. ''Another one of those please'' Damon asked the barmaid knowing Elena was going to need way more than just two of those to let loose. ''Make that three…'' The barmaid nodded quickly handing them their drinks, both of them downing them in a split second.

''Damon Salvatore, I thought you lived off of bourbon for a second there.''

''You underestimate me gilbert.'' She giggled.

Music started playing and Damon reached out he's hand. ''Will you do me the extraordinary honour?'' Elena couldn't help but let a laugh escape as she grabbed he's hand.

He led her to the dance floor. Honestly Damon had never seen her so carefree, and having so much fun. At least not in the last few months. He liked this side of her, he was glad that after everything that happened the previous day she could still have fun.

Suddenly an overly drunk teen grabbed hold of he's arm. ''Hey there sexy'' he smirked her way before realizing that Elena got lost in the crowd of people. _Shit._

Damon pushed past everyone he could when he found her at the back next to a wall with two guys getting way too friendly.

''Let go of me!'' He heard her yell when one of the guys placed their hand on her thigh.

Damon quickly spun into action picking up one of the guys by the neckline of their shirt. ''Back off unless you want to risk the consequences. That goes for your little buddy over there as well.'' He dropped him on the floor and both guys ran away.

''You okay?'' He could hear her breathing slowly start going to a normal pace. ''I will be now. Thank you.'' ''Although I think I could use another drink.''

Damon flashed her a smile. They made their way to the bar. ''Two of your strongest'' the lady passed them an everclear. Elena eyed her drink before giving it a whiff.

''You sure you can handle that princess?'' She looked at him. She took that as a challenge, in that moment she brought the glass up to her lips softly breathing before she took a large sip cringing feeling it tingling the back of her throat. She set the glass on the table.

Damon chuckled seeing her struggle to keep it down. ''Piece of cake.'' She said, he laughed and she looked how he had already finished all of he's drink. She elbowed he's arm. ''Shut up, I'm not used to this.''

She took another few sips of her drink until she finished it. She pushed the glass to the other side of the bar.

She was completely drunk by that point, when she tried to get up she almost tripped over her own feet. ''I think I could use some fresh air.'' Damon followed her out of the bar.

''You okay?'' She clutched her stomach.

''Never been better'' She said whilst laughing with a mixture of hiccups. She stumbled forwards her hands landing on he's chest.

They were so close she could feel he's breath against her skin. Her heart started racing when before she knew it, she was standing on her tip toes her lips but brushing against he's own.

Damon placed he's hand on the arch of her back steadying her. He reached he's other hand to cup her cheek. Just before they could get anywhere someone interrupted. Damon pissed off turned around. ''What is it?'' He said angrily.

''Uhm I was just… err… Do you know if there's a bus stop nearby?'' Damon rolled he's eyes. ''Who am I? Sherlock. Get out.'' The boy walked away.

When Damon turned back around he noticed how pale Elena looked. He reached he's hand to her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

''C'mon you need to rest.'' He picked her up bridal style seeming as she could barely walk. Her arms wrapped around he's neck and she leaned her head on he's shoulder.

He decided tonight it would be okay to stay in the van, he had parked it in a relatively safe place. He sat her down.

''How do you feel?'' He looked at her worriedly. Maybe getting her this drunk wasn't a good idea, especially since her weak body wasn't used to it. Had he pushed her too far?

''I'm fine just a little dizzy, but back to where we were…'' She reached out to him trying to kiss him.

He pushed her back down on the bed. ''No, no. You need to rest before you regret doing something stupid.''

She started stripping before him. Damon looked away, he knew if she remembered anything in the morning it would be very bad.

''Elena…''

''Could you pass me a shirt please?'' He turned to her. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear. Her hair was wavy falling just below her chest. Her beauty was almost deadly. Damon gulped and turned to find a shirt.

She tried putting it on but clearly failed. He got up next to her to help her out. The touch of her skin made him want to have her right then and there, but he knew better than that.

She finally laid down and Damon covered her. He passed he's palm over her face soothing her.

''Damon?'' she whispered. She replied with a simple ''hmm?''

''I love you.'' If he had a heartbeat at that moment he knew it would have stopped beating. She's drunk Damon, remember. She doesn't know what she's talking about.


End file.
